Assasinate my love
by Zicova
Summary: sasori a secret assasin leader. deidara a innocent boy both inlove with eachother. when deidara gets suspicous of sasori's job he looks into it discovering a crime filled life of love and betrayel. can both seize to love eachother in the end?
1. Chapter 1

_**"Sasori you didnt did you?...you promised me you wouldnt...you said you had your sanity kept under controll...why..."**_

"_**my little deidara...i think its your turn..." the red head smirked bloodlust eyes.**_

_**"...ill always love you...my danna...my monster.."**_

_**3 months ago**_

"SASORI! YOU JACKASS UN!"

the red head sighed rolling his eyes "deidara stop complaining"

"im not complaining im pissed off! you said you'd be here ontime!" said the blonde tapping his watch that read 10:30 approxmatly 2 hours later than the time sasori was supposed to meet the blonde at.

"im here arnt i? just stop moaning..brat.." said the red head linking the blondes arm smirking.

"im..not moaning..and stop calling me a brat un!...stupid danna.."

"ill tell you what since i ruined dinner plans..lets go back to my place and ill cook you a home cooked meal..hows that princess?"

the blonde blushed at what sasori had called him. "..fine..its the least you can do..seriously you should let me buy you a watch or something.."

sasori chuckled "it doesnt matter when or what time it is..lets just cherish the moments we get with eachother"

deidara smiled walking past the resturant they were supposed to go into.

They walked through town lights shining cars speeding past.

a womans scream was heard just across the road from them a man was attacking a woman trying to get her bag.

Deidara jerked his head twards sasori "danna danna! do something. you work as some sort of cop dont you!"

sasori looked down at his blonde then across the road at the man. "its not my buisness.." the thief looked straight at them, looking at sasori as he pushed the woman to the ground running away.

Deidara ran over to the girl "miss are you allright?" Sasori dragged the blonde away roughly leaving the crying woman on the ground alone. "What the hell is your problem!" yelled the blonde.

"dei..its best you dont get involved in that kind of thing."

"WHAT HELPING!"

"no..if you had helped and that man was dangerous you could end up being a special target to his fellow friends"

"i dont give a rats ass that woman needed help danna!"

"lets just go home..." said the red head, deidara looked up at him and sighed "fine un.."

when sasori and deidara got home after walking in silence they both sat on the sofa arms folded neither speaking. the silence broke with deidara sneezing cutely. sasori smiled slightly "god bless you" he said.

"thanks..un" he sighed leaning his head back. "we have been dating for half a year now..what the hell is your job un?"

"...i..i vollunteer in the police department.." deidara raised an eyebrow at this "wierd..danna"

sasori smirked "shut it brat"

deidara smiled nuzzling him "im tired..."

"sleep my little blonde..sleep" deidara smiled at this and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

sasori looked over at the cooked food that was uneaten. he sighed and checked his emails on his phone. 1 inbox. he read it "hey sorry about today didnt know you would be out late tonight. how did i do on my first night?"

sasori replied with gritted teeth "terrible my love saw you i dont want him finding out about any of this. and awfull your supposed to be unseen your useless to me. consider yourself fired...but i dont trust you enough with this secret company..therefor you must face the penalty..fool" he clicked sent with a smirk, and cuddled into his blonde with a smile eyes closing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Itachi i thought you where gonna be the one to sieze this opportunity why is it you prefere to let hidan take over? said the red head._

_my brother is not one i would wish to kill.. thats why._

_i heard hes protected by a blonde though i could be fecking wrong... spoke hidan sharpining his skythe. _

_itachi glared. _

_i dont give a rats ass just kill the boy the sooner the better now excuse me ive got a date with a blonde of my own said the red head boy leaving the abondened warehouse. _

_itachi looked at hidan._

_"if you even think about killing my brother..ill do worse to you than death" spoke the uchiha_

_Hidan glared with a smirk "then why tell fucking sasori to let me take over?"_

_"i panicked..hes my brother"_

_"your own fault weasel. ill be going now see you at the bloody funeral" he smirked leaving._

_Deidara sat at a quiet yet busy resturant sipping some wine looking at his danna._

_"so you finaly show up on time un." said the blonde resting his glass on the table._

_Sasori looked up at him with his eyes and smirked "so i did didnt i" _

_The blonde looked away "i guess people can change..you got lucky danna"_

_"you act as if time is the most important thing in the world dei"_

_"it isnt. but caring enough to show up at a respectable time and not leaving a loved one waiting alone shows how much respect and care you have for the person un"_

_Sasori smiled taking a sip of his drink "i suppose your right brat"_

_The blonde smirked "of course i am. im smarter than you anyway"_

_The red head snickered "right and chickens fly"_

_Deidara looked up at him "fine your smarter"_

_Sasori smirked "glad you came to that realisation"_

_As Hidan watched the raven haired boy sitting on a nearby picnic park bench beside a blonde blue eyed boy dressed in orange. he thought of how he would kill itachi's brother. _

_He bagan to walk twards them from behind only to find the blonde turn around quickly and looked straight at him. he tensed. But kept calm pretending he wasnt a threat "hello there" he swallowed holding back the urge to curse. _

_Both boys stood and quickly left Hidan quickly followed them._

_As Itachi sat on a couch in there hideout with a glass of vodka in one hand and a cigar in the other he wondered if his brother was dying right this moment but he knew himself. Only a Uchiha could kill a Uchiha.._


	3. Chapter 3

Hidan stalked the blonde and raven haired boys the urge to follow them more and more grew in the pit of his stomach, clutching his scythe he moved quickley from different hiding places as he got closer he watched as the two boys kissed goodnight,

hidan smirked knowing itachis brother loved this blonde boy so he grew a plan in his head "a depressed lonly sad boy is a weak fecking boy" he whispeared to himself and followed the blonde when they walked in different directions.

As the blonde walked further down the street he felt watched and begun to feel frightened walking faster, hidan noticing this quickened his fast movements and the blonde began to run, Hidan was suddenly infront of the boy slicing his head from his neck right off the blood of the innocent sprayed upon his clothes and dripped off his skythe he picked up the blondes head and ran quickly away.

As Deidara lay cuddled into Sasoris side he wondered about what was happening right this second, he thought about the bad things in life how starvation and poor was happening the same time he was lying in a comfy bed warmed by a lover and feeling happy,

this made deidara feel guilt and sadness. How at this very moment something bad is happening like natural death or murder he felt anger at this but then he thought for a second about what happy things could be going on the same moment, a father playing with his son,a new born going home to a family,a wedding of too lovers sharing there love for reasons begun to relax deidara, this is what he thought of most nights he layed awake, the world and its people.

The good, and the evil.

Sasoris eyes drifted open as his phone beeped getting a message he looked at it, from hidan he mumbled to himself and read it silently "almost done boss, got the fucking uchiha right under my fingertips talk to ya later fucker, hidan" he smirked and turned off his phone,

Deidara was pretending to be asleep but had watched him through one eye the whole time, when sasori drifted off to sleep again, the blonde picked up his phone easily knowing the red heads password and reading the message.

he looked up from the phone "who the hell is this hidan and uchiha. un" he said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**the character Zero is dedicated to my besto and inspirational friend ..blood check her out shes awesome XD**_

"Hidan failed" said Itachi to Sasori with a smirk. "my brother is undefeated"

"then you kill him weasel!"

"im off my shift" he smirked at sasori.

"bring in the newbie..." said the red head to kisame as he left the room mumbling curses.

"ill be sure to kill your brother...Uchiha Itachi..." came a quiet womans voice, she stepped out from the shadows. "im zero.." her hair was shortish and purple it spiked around her face neatly as if painted on and her skin was as pale as white. her eyes were purple but with a glimmer like crystals,she wore a black long sleeve long jacket and blue shorts with purple tank top.

"your so pathetic...just kill your brother..instead your desiscion has lead to me..your worst nightmare..ill make you and your pack of weaklings look like sad puppys" she smirked pointy teeth.

Itachi smirked walking over stood close. "Oh realy?..you could try~"

Sasori walked with his blonde lover deidara through town holding hands, the blonde looked up at sasori frowning "whats wrong now brat"

"whos hidan un" sasori looked down at him. "where did you hear that name?"

"just please answer danna"

"he used to be a work staff member of mine, allright..so now where you wanna go today?"

"yeh i bet he touched your member allright..un" deidara mumbled.

"what was that?"

"nothing" deidara leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"but seriously i want to meet this hidan of yours"

"well hes dead, brat"

deidara's eyebrows turned to a frown "how convienant..what kind of job do you work at!"

"deidara i swere if you dont drop this i will not be afraid to walk away right now"

"its fine danna..ill do the walking un" he ran quickly away.

Sasori chased him "wait you stupid brat! why the hell you running away for!"

"cause your keeping secrets from me! we've been together for months and i havent met a single one of these so called staff members of yours and your so mysterious is frightning!" he panthed running faster, the red head caught up to him pulling him back in a kiss. "you stupid boy..fine ill tell you.."

he begun to tell deidara everything, about his company of killers, the crimes he has commited and still is doing.

in the end the blonde still ran away. sasori let him go. he knew now it was a big mistake. for his lover is the enemy. now one of them will live and the other die.

innocent vs evil .


	5. Chapter 5

"im joining you on the quest to kill my brother" said Itachi walking up to zero.

"this aint medival times..weasel..a mission..not a quest" she continued to get weapons from the weapon room. "and your not..you'l just get in my way.."

Itachi clutched her arm "im coming with you, got it"

she glared "touch me again, and ill tear you limb from limb, ya got that"

he smirked. "depends"

she shoved him away walking past "the only reason im not letting you go is because you'l only try to stop me, your brother has been a target for years.."

"oh come on. it will be like im not even there" he smirked. She glared "read my lips, im going alone"

he walked closer "oh i see your lips moving allright, i can read them like a book, there telling me to silence thoughs lips" he continued to walk closer. she frowned "come any closer and your blood will be on those walls"

he walked closer and placed his lips on hers.

Deidara lay on the sofa of the sitting room in his house eyes red from crying, the door banged as someone tryed to force there way into his house. he quickly got up running to the back door where he saw more people of sasoris gang trying to get in. he check windows but they would easily see him. he was trapped in his own home. he ran upstairs to the attic.

he quickly climbed the stairs. almost falling and coughed as dust went in his face entering the room once forgotten. he looked around for a hiding spot and saw a old wardrobe he opened it throwing stuff that was in it on the floor and quickly closed the door as he went inside.

"give up~" came kakuzu's voice slowly walking up the stairs. "you all alone now...sasori wants to speak with you...he wants to cut off your mouth so you wont say a word about us.."

"or maybe ill do it for him~"

deidara whimpeared in fright.

kakuzu opened the wardrobe door. and the blonde ran as fast as he could throwing anything he could get his hands on at kakuzu.

He ran and ran through his home he skipped the stairs and jumped over the banister landing on his feet "wow the kid is good" said kisame.

"just get em im getting paid we cant waste money!"

deidara ran out of his home down the street as fast as he could.

the tears streamed down his face. when he got to safety in a nearby park he sat and cried, he thought of sasoris and his memories how things were so perfect, how they loved eachother so much. how could he do this to him... "...hes a monster..." cried deidara.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakuzu walked over to sasori who was sitting in the lounge drinking his sorrows away,

"your ex is hard to find or even get a hold of"

"..hes not my ex.."

kakuzu sat beside him "boss, maybe you should get some sleep"

"not untill..you find my brat..bring him to me...alive"

kakuzu frowned "ill bring him to you, by force"

The red head looked at him "you hurt him, ill have your head"

kakuzu then left, leaving the depressed red head alone in his thoughts.

Deidara walked to a motel for a night, knowing he couldnt go home he wondered why he was in so much danger, he would never tell anyone about sasoris organisation, why cant he just be with the one he loves, with no complications.

When he got a room he layed on the bed and sighed, his eyes were as red as ever from crying so much. "Danna..un.."

Sasori through the bottle of wine at the wall it smashing he burst into tears, "...dei.."

Itachi ran with Zero through the village "you know that kiss brought back memories~"

"i left for a reason weasle now shut it" she ran faster than him, he smirked catching up, she smirked "your still the same"

He ran by her side "and your still the same"

"thats what you think" she was suddenly gone in a blink of the eye, he was then clutched by his shirt her suddenly infront of him clutching it "only stronger"

he blinked fast struggling,

"now whos the weakling" she let him go, he glared

"i left to get stronger thats what i did"

"you left because i called you weak" he said

she glared "just shut your mouth, what we had was great but im no longer interested, get that into your weak little brain"

he glared, they heard footsteps, zero quickly hid like the speed of light and dragging itachi with her.

Sasuke Uchiha walked the streets beside Gaara and Neji.

Zero frowned "looks like we got a battle to look forward to" she whispeared with a smirk. Itachi looked at her then at them,


	7. Chapter 7

The morning after deidara awoke with a headache after barely sleeping he got up and left the small motel room, his clothes were begining to look dirty and out worn, he sighed feeling homeless and weak, is he going to spend the rest of his days staying in crappy motel rooms, sleeping in his clothes and on the run from his so called boyfriend.

"..i give up..un" he sat on a curb by the road, "..danna dont love me anymore.. why bother running...from death..just put me out of my misery..."

"thats what i was saying when my loved one was murdered" said a rough voice,

Deidara tensed slightly scared he looked up but was relieved that it was a stranger.

"im Sasuke Uchiha..you must be Deidara Iwa"

He tensed again remembering the text message from Sasoris phone.

Sasuke sat beside him with a sigh "ive researched your sick boyfriend and his organisation..if i know him i ovousily know you..see there hunting me too..except..i got worse attackers..they killed my lover...ive been watching you and you seem like a strong fast guy"

Deidaras face showed confusion so many questions he wanted to ask so just said "why..un"

"The reason why Mr Akasuna wants me dead so badly is because i own an assasin organisation aswell..except.. i kill other assasins for money..I know what happened with you and him..so i want you to live...you can live if you join me.."

"...I dont know you un"

"well now you do.. listen..you can run from him..or you can face him and live..you choice..."

The blonde was completly blinded with confusion. he didnt know whether this uchiha sasuke was a spy or a trick to kill him..but he did know that sasuke was in the same position he was so he agreed.

The two boys went to Sasukes house where Gaara and Neji stood at the front door "boss..youve been ages..is this him?" asked Neji looking at Deidara.

Sasuke nodded leading the blonde inside.

Sasori walked the corridors of the old building were him and the rest of the assasins often hid out in while discussing plans and missions.

"to be exact, if my information is correct...the stupid moran has joined the Uchsanga.

members include Sasuke Uchiha, gaara of the sand and Neji hyuga, now Deidara Iwa. so i guess its Uchsangawa now" said Kakuzu, Tobi giggled.

Sasori entered the room "whats this about Deidara"

Kakuzu looked at the rest.

Konan stood up "Iwa has joined with the enemy Sasori"

There was a moment of twitch in sasoris eyes before he burst into anger yelling and screaming to kill the Uchiha once and for all.

"...this is the last time im gonna say it you pathetic brats...bring me my lover home and safe..and hang that stupid uchiha by the fucking neck!" he stormed out.

Zero looked at Itachi "is..he allright?"

Itachi sighed "broken heart" he smirked.

she rolled her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry i havnt updated in ages, ive been working at school, now that its the mid term break i finaly have plenty of time to write! ^^ thanks for reading xxx**

"He would make a great bounty hunter i guess" said Neji watching the Uchiha train Deidara,

Sasuke looked over at him "he will be a assasin just like the rest of us, you heard it, you listened to it, so deal with it"

Deidara continued to run through obstacles his slightly toned tan skin glimmered slightly with sweat it dripped down his ft chest to his abs his long blonde hair tied back in a high pony tail, Sasuke smirked watching him again.

Gaara sat boredly "when is this over..he seems strong enough...you should start training his stealth.."

Sasuke turned to the red head "im rather enjoying watching this thanks"

Gaara and Neji exchanged a look.

Sasori sat on his leather black chair playing with a knife, his eyes didnt blink, his skin was extremely pale and his body had begun to get skinnier

Zero knelt infront of his chair "sir, you should at least consider eating something, all you have been doing is drowning your sorrows in alcohol"

Sasori stood walking straight to her "i eat when i choose to eat, i drink when im thirsty,i controll my emotions, i do what i want, dont interfere, child"

Zero looked up at him slightly glaring "Whatever then" she turned and left before glancing at Itachi who walked past her also looking at her.

"what do you want now Itachi"

"i have information that your little dei is quite the fighter"

"have you been stalking him or something, where the fuck did you find out this"

Itachi smirked "i have my ways"

Sasori groaned flopping back into his chair and gulping down a glass of red wine, "god this is all messed up, i miss my dei,i miss the easier times"

Itachi smirked "may i suggest a prostitute?"

Sasori chuckled throwing the rest of his wine at him, chuckling as he said "get out you mental case"

Itachi smirked more "i think your the one no longer sane" he chuckled leaving.

Sasori watched him leave with a sigh "Dei...i love you...come back..my brat.." he whispeared tears forming.

Deidaras Pov

As i lay in my new bed in this dark lonely house of Sasuke Uchiha my heart hurt, missing my danna so much, but he was not a good man, he killed people..innocent people..im not going to be like him..i must kill the guilty..thats what master Sasuke says.

I got up deciding to go on a walk through the house when i heard voices in another room, i opened the door slightly peeking through there sat at the dining table Gaara, Neji and Sasuke. I heard the Uchiha say.

"so its decided then. we fight till death, we fight for the death of Sasori Akasuna and his followers"


	9. Chapter 9

_**A special thanks to krystal-raven and Cole-Hyuuga for the inspirational reviews! anyone who loves yaoi should definatly check out Cole-Hyuuga's awesome fanfics! thanks again x grimm **_

Deidara slowly backed away from the door, he would have to kill sasori..his danna. tears formed in his eyes and for the first time since he ran away from the red head, he reaslised just how much he cared for his danna, he continued to back away slightly stumbling and falling over,

the door then opened standing there the three boys, "did you hear our plan mr iwa" spoke Sasuke,

The blonde nodded as Neji helped him up off the floor.

"good so we dont have to tell you"

"i cant do it un..i cant kill my danna"

"HE WOULD KILL YOU IF HE HAD THE CHANCE!" Snapped Sasuke in a shout,the blonde wincing at this,

"take it easy boss" whispeared Neji in Sasukes ear.

The Uchiha sighed "come with me Deidara" he said as he took the blondes hand walking out of the house.

"your danna isnt your danna anymore hes a monster he kills the innocent he doesnt give a fuck what you do or where you are if he cared enough for you he would have taken you away from us by now, dont you see Deidara, he doesnt love you anymore"

The blonde listened to Sasuke speak, each word crushing his heart into a painfull shock of hurt and despair.

When the Uchiha stopped saying cruel words, tears fell down the blondes face, Sasuke seeing this recognised those blue tearfull eyes, he imediatly thought of Naruto, and he gently wiped the tears from Deidaras face "im sorry..." he whispeared eyes closed his forehead against Deidaras.

Neji walked out of the house seeing this infront of him he frowned deeply and stormed back inside.

The next morning Sasuke was once again training the blonde, "could i cut your wonderful hair deidara, it would be very nice if it was short blonde"

Deidara looked at him "never un, danna loves my long hair" he said while he through knifes at targets.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed "very well then"

Gaara watched them and went to find Neji.

"why arent you outside"

Neji looked at Gaara "because id rather be away from the lovey dovey new couple"

"what you on about"

"nothing Gaara just leave"

"never tell me what to do, what you mean couple?"

"i saw them last night. Sasuke and Deidara"

"you know for one who has the best eyesight i know, you realy are blind"

Neji looked at him "how so?"

"Sasuke see's Naruto in Deidara, just there he even asked if he could cut Deidaras hair short, hes not inlove with Deidara, he just hasnt stopped loving Naruto"

"you's realy are so fucking useless" said Sasori sitting at the large table with the rest of his assasins.

"you mean to tell me that those weak annoying brats of a pathetic asshole team have a possibilty of defeating us!"

Itachi stood "yes because you cant get off your arse and help us!"

"shut it you idiot!" yelled Kisame.

"all of you shut the fuck up!"yelled zero

"tobi doesnt like when we all fight" said tobi.

"no one told you to speak moran!" yelled itachi.

Sasori stood "shut it!"

"make me!" yelled itachi.

"time costs money you idiots!"yelled kakuzu.

"oh this is fucking stupid" mumbled zero.

The red head sighed, "maybe its for the best if i kill you all right now" he spoke his eyes half lidded and his hands reaching into his jacket for his knife,

Itachi tensed "we'll defeat them allright, dont loose your sanity"

they all stood and left to train.

Sasori half smirked eyes closed.

_**-Uchsangawa-**_

"Gather your weapons boys were heading out tonight" said Sasuke.

the four boys wore black suits with black long jackets with hoods.

Deidara gathered the rest of his weapons putting them in the pockets of his jacket.

Gaara's eyes showed blood lust "ive been waiting years for this moment"

"make our naruto proud" said Sasuke, Neji frowned.

they all left the house "the plan is split up, its a large building 24 floors in it, we cant just casualy walk in the front entrance and take the lift, we take the windows and then the stairs, there are 12 windows on the bottom floor we each enter one at different angles of the building, if one of us gets hurt you leave imediatly, im not letting anyone i love die again, if they catch you do what ever you can to kill them, get to the top floor thats were we'll meet once again, if we succeed to all of that we attack sasori all at once, but carefully and dont get too cocky if your doing great,everyone understand?"

they nodded.

"good, be carefull" and with that sentence they begun the hunt.


	10. Chapter 10

Neji kicked in the window climbing in landing smoothly on the tile floor he saw the stair sighn and quickly went to it Running up the stairs.

Gaara on the other side of the building took the back stairs.

Deidara went in the same direction as Sasuke both of them quickly moving,

Neji was the first to reach the second floor, silently walking twards the door of the main room he carefully looked in door window, seeing men sharpning there tools "great, just great.." he whispeared took out his phone and rang sasuke, The Uchiha answered the vibrating phone.

"boss, i got some trouble here, i have to fight the people in the weapon room, i thought you said that was on the third floor thats where ill meet gaara and we both take them out, i cant do it alone"he whispeared.

Sasuke frowned "try, i must have made some mistake, maybe theres two weapon rooms, just try your best" he then hung up.

Neji frowned "hello? hello?..shit, that fuck face" he put his phone back in his jacket pocket and looked back in the window. he slowly opened the door. a man looked over but Neji being fast as soon as somone looked he was gone, the man continued to work on swords, his friend beside him fell dead, throat slashed, the man's eyes widened before he could speak a word the same thing happened to him.

the rest of them quickly picked up the nearest weapon the found.

Neji looked for the weak ones, quickly running through the room slashing anyone in the throat that dared try to attack him, screams and blood covered the room, men fell and floors where blood baths.

with one left standing, Neji panthed running at him, but the guy took out a gun, and began shooting,

Neji as soon as he saw the gun jumped and moved quickly out of the way suddenly behind the armed man, "no cheating" he plunged his knife into the mans back.

He then took out his phone with his bloody hand and phoned sasuke "your right boss, piece of cake, i think we over estimate these guys"

Sasuke smirked and hung up.

"JACKASS!" said Neji.

he began running to the next floor.

Gaara instead of sneaking into the room he was going into, kicked the door down with bloodlust eyes, in his room was the kitchen chefs. he frowned "WHAT THE FUCK!" the cheffs looked at him confused, and began throwing kitchen knifes at the red head, he easily dodged "oh so your not just helpless citizens" they all fell dead in a matter of seconds, Gaara laughed like a derranged child. drenched in the blood of the cooks.

"god i love my job" he then ran to the next floor.

Deidara and Sasuke reached the fourth floor in just a few minutes, Deidara was amazed at the abilitys the Uchiha looked in the door window in this room was Itachi and Zero.

Gaara and Neji reached there last floor before sasoris they didnt know who or what was in this room. Gaara looked in there he saw a black cloaked figure, like a shadow. it looked at them easily seeing Gaara and in a blink it was gone.

"whos that.." whispeared Neji, the doors slammed open and Gaara was thrown agains the wall in a sickning thud.

Nejis eyes widening not even seeing who did it. Gaara slowly got up.

Neji seeing this, for gaara to be attacked so easily he knew this shadow like boy was more powerfull than them, so he reached into his pocket for his phone, and he screamed in pain as his arm was easily broken. Gaara ran at the shadow but just inches away from it, it had moved. "shit!"

The dark figure walked twards them, he was tall, pale and dark haired. his body was concealed in a black cloak and his eyes were a hazel brown.


	11. Chapter 11

Gaara panthed against the wall beside Neji,

"neji..get out of here. your badly hurt as it is..i can take him"

"your a fool Gaara..i wont leave you.."

"get out of here, and tell that boy how you feel, if you dont, i swere ill drag your ass to hell with me"

Neji sighed nodding and quickly left.

Gaara glanced around the room, "who are you.."

"im someone that will end you tonight,here and now" came a rough voice.

Neji ran to the floor Sasuke and Naruto where on.

"Neji what the hell are you doing here wheres Gaara" whispeared sasuke.

"hes fighting someone..someone more powerfull..even more stronger than sasori."spoke Neji groaning at the pain of his broken bone.

"your hurt..." whispeared Sasuke and held Nejis hand. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

The blonde looked in the window where he saw Zero and itachi kissing.

"your big bro is kissing some girl un.."

Sasuke looked in and frowned "no ones there dei." Deidara looked in again instead Kakuzu was walking around the room counting money, he spotted them and quickly left.

"im guessing hes gonna tell the others" said Neji.

"god were shit at this"

Deidara smirked and entered the room.

"you idiot, what the hell are you doing!" said Sasuke.

a knife came at the blonde, he ducked Kakuzu landed infront of them.

"Deidara..go after Sasori ill take care of this"

the blonde looked at Sasuke "ok then boss"

The blonde ran to the stairs.

Kakuzu walked twards a smirking Sasuke. Neji gulped.

Zero and Itachi left the building hand in hand.

Sasori got his gun, blood shot eyes, he stumbled slightly.

Sasuke shot at Kakuzu a number of times, he had to yell for neji to hear him.

"GET MY KNIFE, IN MY BACK POCKET!"

"WHICH DAMN POCKET!"

"LEFT CHEEK! LEFT CHEEK! LEFT CHEEK!"

Kakuzu shot back hiding.

Sasuke got hit in the thigh, he screamed in pain and continued to shoot.

Neji got the knife. it was purple, like crystal. "what kind of knife is this.."

Sasuke smirked "throw it"

Neji looked up at him then at a running kakuzu and threw it, as it was in the air it spoon and was barly seen, it made kakuzu squint, it stabbed him in the eye. he fell to the ground purple liquid mixed with blood dripping down his face.

Sasuke breathed heavily walking over taking the knife and putting it back into his pocket "nice aim"

Neji smiled and blushed slightly.

Deidara entered Sasoris room.

Sasori looked over "brat..."

The blonde took out his gun a mamba pistol.

Sasori took out his gun a assault riffle.

The blonde tensed.

"why are you here dei...why did you run from me..and join the enemy.."

Deidara ran at him seeing that Sasori didnt even shoot at him made him think twice. why was he going to kill the only person in the world that made him happy. just out of what sasuke says.

Sasori threw his gun on the floor "no cheating, this is a real fight"

Deidara threw his gun on the floor as he ran at the red head with a knife.

Sasori dodged grabbing his arm twisting it so it pressed against the blondes back. "listen here dei, tonight neither of us are dying" he spoke softly against his neck.

Gaara coughed roughly, blood dripping from his mouth, he screamed in agony, he screamed for help.

A window of the building smashed as Gaara was thrown through it, he fell quickly without a sound as he was long dead before he hit the hard ground.

The shadow boy climbed out the window heading for the roof.

Sasuke and Neji went to Sasoris floor and into the room where they saw the blonde and the red head inches away from kissing.

"DEIDARA MOVE!" sasori looked at the uchiha who yelled seeing a gun he pushed the blonde onto the floor and picked up his "my brat is mine" he shot at Sasuke, and Sasuke shot at him, both running and finding cover.

Deidara and Neji blocked there ears with there hands.

"dei came here to kill you, why spare his life" said Sasuke, Sasoris eyes narrowed coming to that realisation, he then took this moment to shoot Sasuke, The Uchiha fell with a scream.

The red head walked over to the blonde,

"my brat, i think its your turn now" he said with bloodlust eyes.

Deidaras eyes watered "ill always love you my danna, my monster" he closed his eyes.

Neji's eyes widened Taking Sasuke Knife and plunging it into Sasoris leg, He yelped in absoulate pain dropping to his knees holding his leg, Deidaras eyes shot open "Danna!" he held him.

"Deidara we have to leave now, sasuke set a bomb on the roof to go off in 3 hours, we have 10 minutes before it dentonates"

Deidara carried Sasori in his arms, "does the lift work?"

Neji carried Sasuke "No i check earlier there our of order"

"shit!" Neji and Deidara ran realy fast.

Sasuke looked up at Neji weakly and kissed his cheek "thank you.."

Neji went bright red and continued to quickly move down the stairs followed by the blonde and his danna.

Sasori coughed up purple liquid "sasuke..you basterd.." he mumbled as he was carried quickly down the stairs.

they got to the bottom running out of the entrance doors "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK"

Neji groaned his broken arm very painfull as he carried the Uchiha.

The whole building blew up ruins falling, Fire smashing windows Glass falling.

They panthed laying on the ground.

"Its all over...you did great..neji..." said the weak Uchiha crashing his lips onto Nejis.

Deidara smirked and called an Ambulance for the injured boys.

"Dei..im so sorry.." he hugged the blonde tightly.

"sorry too un"

they kissed lovingly.

On the fire roof stood the shadow boy, a black figue he was there for a moment and then he was gone.

_**to kill another damages ones soul, to love another or to save one innocent life, can help you heal the darkness in you and summon the light**_.

_**Thanks for reading :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_


End file.
